


Day 14

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 14Captain CanaryPlaying Spooky Pranks on People





	Day 14

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my betas CatrinaSL and Nix!

Day 14

Captain Canary

Playing Spooky Pranks on People

xXx

“Damn it, Sara!” Jax’s voice echoed through the waverider. Said woman simply grinned without looking up from the cards in her hand.

“Plastic spiders in the shower?” Leonard asked, focusing on his own hand of cards. 

“Yep.”

They were quiet as they discarded cards and drew new ones. 

“Snart!” This shout belonged to Nate.

“Skeleton popping out of the closet?” 

“Good guess, Assassin,” he replied, impressed. “That took way too long to rig.” 

“Good thing you’re patient.” 

Leonard hummed noncommittally. Some time passed. They wrapped up one game and started another. 

A blood-curdling scream suddenly rang out, startling Leonard. 

“Pardon me, Captain Lance. Professor Stein had asked me to relay a message, however, I do not feel comfortable using such language.” 

“Thank you, Gideon,” Sara replied, smirking. 

“Alright, what was that?” Leonard asked, throwing down a card and drawing a new one. 

Sara grinned. “I reprogrammed the keys on the library computer to scream every time someone pressed one.” 

“Clever,” he replied. 

“Thank you.” She preened.

They went back to their game. It wasn’t long before the next prank was triggered. 

“Snart!” Ray screamed, and Leonard looked up at Sara smugly, only to see her confusion. 

“ _ You _ pranked Ray?” she asked. 

“Of course.” 

“I thought  _ I  _ was going to pank Ray?” 

“Seriously?!” Ray raged again.

“Oops.” 


End file.
